


baptism of an art piece.

by yojin (MnM_PD)



Series: oifuta week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiFuta Week 2020, OiFuta Week 2020 day 4, grr, non blatant nsfw bc i cant make actual nsfw recently, wholesome body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin
Summary: if futakuchi found himself wanting to touch the art at the museum, oikawa found himself kneeling inside the church.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oifuta week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	baptism of an art piece.

**Author's Note:**

> let’s make use of the wholesome body worship tag, folks.
> 
> ( i was in a writers block and this was the first piece i attempted while fighting it so :D bear w me. )

At first, it was the softest touches that lingered the most. The way Futakuchi would trace Oikawa’s knuckle with the tip of his curious finger, and suddenly take his hand back as if he was scalded. Sometimes Oikawa would look at his face and see him as if he realized he was touching an art at the museum when it is forbidden.

It felt wrong, but at the same time, it felt quite okay.

Oikawa then opened up a little, allowing something more intimate, like Futakuchi’s hands through his hair, or his palm cupped at his nape, or his fingers drumming on the inside of his thigh. It gave him all these weird vibrations that resonated so loud within his ribcage that he felt like hiding under a pillow just to block it out.

Yet despite that fright, Oikawa knew he was the one to invite something more blatant from Futakuchi. He doesn’t know how, but he did, and Futakuchi noticed and obeyed, albeit hesitantly.

But Futakuchi’s touches were soft, like he was carefully embedding a delicate memory of Oikawa into his skull to keep forever, as if Oikawa was going to slip away anytime after it.

Maybe that was true.

So there was a lot push and shoving. When one moment it was too good, too deep, too close, too _much_ ; Oikawa pushed Futakuchi away and took a deep breath of fresh air to fill his lungs, air he doesn’t share with Futakuchi.

He doesn’t deserve this, Oikawa thought.

He’s not worthy.

The next time they meet, he saw Futakuchi holding back. His touches were still there but detached, like he’s accommodating to Oikawa’s fright of getting _too_ attached. Futakuchi stayed beside him despite the selfish wall he built between the two of them.

They were watching a stupid movie when Oikawa had the urge to stare at Futakuchi, and there was a grasping pain around his heart, an ache that would only be brushed away by the caress of Futakuchi’s hands.

Only then does he realize that not having Futakuchi would hurt more than having him. Breathing without him would burn his lungs and forbid him of oxygen, but breathing the same hot air with Futakuchi, though it is suffocating sometimes, is some sort of blessing.

So this time he was the first one to reach out.

On his own initiative.

His own decision.

Oikawa touched Futakuchi’s face and tilted his head up, careful and gentle, and while struggling against his chains and shackles, Oikawa leaned forward. Towards Futakuchi. Towards something he is not worthy to want, but something he realized he desires to work for to deserve.

With all his weight and being, he pressed all of him down on Futakuchi, and the instant Futakuchi let out that beautiful, soft chuckle as their breaths mixed and mingled, Oikawa knew he wouldn’t ever want to breathe alone again.

His mental restraints still make clinking sounds at the back of his mind, and sometimes they’re even louder than the sounds of their bodies, but Oikawa has learned to trust Futakuchi.

He stopped pushing, he stopped shoving, he stopped rejecting.

As Futakuchi was on top of Oikawa, his gaze wide and full of adoration for him, Oikawa still felt the urge to hide, but this time he pulled him near instead. He embraced him closer to his chest, begged to go deeper, held on even when it was too _much_.

All that time Futakuchi spent adoring every part of Oikawa, Oikawa did back. The only difference between them was that Oikawa wasn’t brave enough to receive baptism, and Futakuchi was willing to offer it right from the start.

If Futakuchi was the church, Oikawa would get down on his knees. It doesn’t matter if it’s a bad or a good religion, he’s already grateful to be permitted to get inside despite him being a sinner.

Therefore, this time, Oikawa clutched Futakuchi tighter to feel all of his warmth, and when the whole universe blasted right infront of his eyes, he said his name like a prayer.

 _Kenji_.

He said. He choked. He worshipped.

 _Kenji_.

He cried, and when Futakuchi held his cheek with a warm, gentle palm to kiss his tears away, Oikawa felt salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> suddenly @ some point of this gave me slight justin bieber’s holy vibes lmfao. maybe rev chris’s reaction to the song & mv actually influenced me more than i thought it did, hmm. but i pulled a church by fall out boy feel there so i hope that balances out the good kind of holy romance and the emo kind of holy romance jk lmao.
> 
> anyway !! yes that was body worship but made wholesome. i was waiting for an online class to start when i had this idea and quickly made a note of my thoughts, hahahaha. so ya.
> 
> hope yall liked that :’))))) this might be my favorite submission lmao and also the title bc i think the title’s cute.


End file.
